Passé ou futur ?
by Winter Night Silver
Summary: Je les aime tout les deux, seulement de différentes manières... Que choisir ? Que faire? Guimauve à 100%
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà, encore une histoire fait vite fait mais bien fait, il doit y avoir des fautes ( comme d'habitude) mais je vais avoir une béta donc bientôt il n'y en aura plus du tout ! Enfin j'espère !

Dislamer: blablabla

Enjoy ! =)

_Cher journal _,

Aujourd'hui une nouvelle page de ma ce tourne, lui et moi c'est fini . Nous nous étions souvent dit cela, mais cette fois ci, je le crois. C'est lui qui l'a dit. C'est de nôtre faute à tout les deux. Nous avions une vision décalé de la vie, même si nous aurions tout fait l'un pour l'autre.

Lui, mangemort, moi membre de l'Ordre, nous avions survécu à la guerre,à la torture, à la mort, nôtre couple aussi. Malgré tout, nous n'avons pas résisté à la suite.

Cela fait mal, horriblement mal … Un écrivain à dit: « il vaut mieux avoir aimé et souffrir que de ne jamais avoir aimé » Sombre con, il aurait fallu précisé le degré de souffrance, et là peut être y aurait-on réfléchis à deux fois...

Comme toujours je me relève, je continue a vivre mais à quel prix ? J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois j'y laisse une part de moi, et il n'en reste plus beaucoup...

Fred et Georges me font des farces pour me faire sourire, et souvent Fred vient dans ma chambre pour me parler. Ils sont adorables, même si Ginny m'a dit que ce n'était pas désintéressé, qu'importe ? Je me suis rapproché de Fred et on peut dire que je commence à tomber amoureuse pourtant Drago hante mon coeur, mon esprit et mon âme.

Drago me manque, son odeur rassurante, son rictus moqueur qui me faisait sourire, ses cheveux blonds presque blanc d'une douceur infini que je pouvais caresser pendant des heures , son torse sur lequel je m'endormais paisiblement, son cou dans lequel je blottissait ma tête pour échapper au monde extérieur, ses doigts de pianiste qui me caressaient délicatement la joue pour effacer mes larmes, ses lèvres douces et fines qui m'embrassaient de façon si passionnées, la façon dont il avait de me prendre dans ses bras et de me bercer, nos batailles de chatouilles, nos dessins...

Même ses défaut exaspérant me manquent. Je l'aime encore, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été faite pour lui, de l'avoir aimé avant de la connaître, de l'aimer pour toujours. Qu'il soit mon âme soeur.

Il est mon passé, je dois m'y faire. Voilà je « dois » mais est ce que seulement je le peux ?

Et il y a Fred, avec qui je parle, qui veut me rendre le sourire, qui est là , même si nous restons réservés. Qui l'aurait cru de la part d'un des plus grand farceur de l'histoire? Qui est moins égoïste, plus mature pour ce genre de relation. Qui aime sans borne, sans peur. Avec qui je pourrais avoir une magnifique histoire, avec qui tout irait bien, sans disputes violentes, sans séparation à toute les saisons.

Peut être est-il mon futur ?

J'ai peur, peur d'aimer à nouveau, d'être blessée encore, d'un nouvel échec... Je les aime tout les deux, seulement de différentes manières... Et si Drago recommençait à m'aimer ? Que choisir ? Que faire?

Mon passé n'était pas parfait loin de là, mais j'aimerais qu'il redevienne le présent. Mon Futur, qui peut devenir mon présent en laissant tout simplement faire les choses...

Merci d'avoir lu ! C'est un texte court, mais je compte faire une suite donc j'aimerais savoir ce que vous préfereriez ? Drago ou Fred ? Passé ou Futur ? Reviews et dites moi !


	2. Chapter II Fred

Reuh! Chapitre Guimauve au possible! Mais indispensable, enfin je pense , je ne sais toujours pas comment cela va finir, ni au bout de combien de chapitre ^^'

C'est aussi un chapitre cour, désolée, en fait j'ai écris le 3 avant ( qui s' appelait 2 . )

Enfin voilà _Enjoy_!

PoV Fred

_Cher journal, _

Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit.

Je crois que je suis … amoureux... Moi Fred Weasley est amoureux.

Si tu savais, quand on m'a annoncé son arrivée, j'étais extatique ! Heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été! Quand elle a passé la porte, elle était magnifique! Ses cheveux chocolat étaient ondulés, deux mèches plus clair encadraient son visage, ses joues rosies par le froid et son sourire, angélique.

J'ai du faire tout mon possible, pour que mon trouble passe inaperçu, même si au final, un des jumeaux Weasley n'est JAMAIS normal. Je n'ai même pas essayé de le caché à George, il devait sans douter, je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup a Poudlard.

Depuis qu'elle es ici nous avons beaucoup parler, de tout de rien, j'ai envie de lui montrer de nouvelles choses, j'ai envie d'être avec elle , vraiment tout de suite mais je préfère prendre y aller doucement, je me force, elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle est unique.

Elle est parfois triste, quand elle pense que personne ne la voit, tout son être devient mélancolique. Alors je reste avec elle, pour lui changer les idées, pour voir son sourire qui me chamboule totalement.

Une nuit, elle n'arrivait pas dormir et était descendu dans le salon, en allant me chercher quelques friandises, je l'ai vu. A chaque fois, je dois me concentré – c'est même pire que dans n'importe quel cours auquel j'ai assisté- pour ne pas bredouiller comme un adolescent à sa première déclaration.

Elle m'a parlé de « jeux vidéo », et patiemment m'a expliqué comment cela fonctionnait, le lendemain j'ai été acheter la « nitedo DS », je crois que cela s'appelle comme ça, et des jeux. La nuit suivante nous avons joué encore et encore, en ce battant, se criant dessus parfois, mort de rire le plus souvent. Mon dieu ce que je l'aime.

Je hais les journées où je dois aller travaillé. Il y en a beaucoup trop par ailleurs. J'ai réussi a en parler à mon jumeau et nous avons convenu que je travaillerai à la maison pour créer de nouvelles farces. J'espère qu'elle acceptera de travaillé avec moi, enfin c'est une proposition que j'ai en tête.

Quand elle n'est pas occupé que par elle. Je deviens un « charmalow », encore quelque chose qu'elle m'a fait gouter, mais j'ai envie de hurler au monde que je l'aime. J'espère qu'elle ne me rejettera pas, même si j'en doute, Ron et elle ne sont qu'amis. Des fois, j'y pense. Et si elle me rejetait ? Si elle ne m'aimait pas ? George et Bill -qui a fini par deviner - trouvent ça stupide mais la peur me déchire le ventre...

En fin d'après midi, nous avons rendez vous, nous allons- ou plus tôt je l'emmène- faire une balade sur mon balais. J'ai tellement hâte ! Même si ça m'a pris des heures pour la convaincre !

Cher journal je suis amoureux!

Merci d'avoir lu ! Je ne dirai rien sur le « sondage » qui est sur : avec qui finira Hermione, et je n'ai sais pas si vous y avez fait attention mais il ne cite jamais le nom de la personne qu'il aime.

Peut être que ce n'est pas Hermione après tout ? ( et honnêtement je n'ai aucune idée ou plus tôt milles sur comment l'histoire pourrai ce dérouler !)


	3. Chapter III Hermione

Coucou ! merci pour les reviews ! Elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je suis désolée pour ses " mini" chapitres mais en ce moment entre les contrôlent, bacs blancs ect je n'ai le temps de rien =(

Cher journal,

Je suis toujours dans l'hésitation, par moment j'occulte totalement Drago, et je me sens bien, heureuse. Ensuite cela revient, tout mon amour pour lui, tellement puissant que je le sens jusque dans mes os. Je me mets à trembler, les larmes coulent encore et encore...

Cette semaine j'ai été voir mes parents et quelques amis moldu pendant le week end. Cela m'a fait un bien fou ! Nous avons été au cinéma, boire un verre, dans de chose « normal » que je n'avais plus fait depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me rappelais même plus ce que c'était! Le lendemain, j'ai parlé avec ma mère de ce qui me tracassait. Elle n'a jamais aimé Drago, et m'a fait tout un discours comme quoi « il y en aurait d'autres, je finirai par rencontrer le bon... ». Je te passe les détails.

Et si je n'en veux pas d'autres ? Et si le bon c'était lui ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire de toute manière ? Le « Bon » est-ce celui que tu aimes, avec qui tu te maries et fais des enfants? Ou celui que tu aimes passionnément même si vous vous déchirez sans cesse ? Ah ah, là ça devient moins facile.

En rentrant , je l'ai croisé, lui et ses yeux exceptionnels, il m'a jaugé puis est reparti. Je ne pouvais pas... J'ai couru en bousculant tant de personnes que je ne les comptais plus. Il fallait que je lui parle. Puis nous avons parlé. « Je ne t'aime plus ». Ces mots raisonnent dans ma tête. Une relation peut se finir, cela ne veut rien dire de concret, il y a toujours un infime espoir insensé, irréaliste...

« Je ne t'aime plus »... « Je ne t'aime plus » … J'ai retenu mes larmes du plus fort que j'ai pu. Ma fierté au moins ça. J'ai souris, même ris et nous nous sommes séparés. Nous ne faisons que ça.

Quand je suis rentrée au terrier, Fred m'attendait sur le pas de la porte, je suis simplement passée en l'ignorant. Je suis montée, lancer un sort d'insonorisation, et j'ai tout détruit, tout balancé en hurlant. Enfin, quand je me suis calmée, je me suis prostré dans un coin de ma chambre en me griffant jusqu'au sang .

Même si l'amour est difficile – pléonasme- comment peut on arrêter d'aimer quelqu'un en seulement quelques mois ? Après deux années comment est-ce possible ?

Un écrivain a dit : « l'amour dure trois ans » Connard, je veux la troisième année.

Aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître, je rêve encore qu'il revienne, qu'il me prenne dans ces bras, qu'il m'aime encore, tant pis pour le reste, tant pis si tout le monde me hait. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve...

J'ai commencé a tout ranger, pour oublier. Puis Ginny est entrée dans ma chambre, sans frapper comme d'habitude, pour m'expliquer à quel point le fait que Harry refuse de l'embrasser devant sa famille était horrible. Une haine m'a submergé d'un seul coup, j'avais envie de la tuer, de lui hurler tout ce que je pensais, mais ils ne savent rien. Alors que je me retournais vers elle, j'ai vu de la terreur dans ses yeux.

Par la suite je descendu mangé, malgré que tout cette opulence m' écoeurait profondément, souris en m'excusant de ma conduite pour le moins impolie. Fred m'a fait un grand sourire.

Je me suis trompée la page n'est pas tournée mais est-ce mal d'essayer de la tourner avec Fred?


End file.
